Always There
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: Sora has always kept his friends first, especially Riku, who takes care of him and comforts Sora whenever possible. But will someone come between this and test their love for one another? WARNING: YAOI! FLUFF!
1. Cute Little Dumbass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters, or the characters of the other great games.**

**Warnings: Cursing and yaoi.**

**Pairings (At the moment): Sora and Riku.**

**Well now, onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Cute Little Dumbass_

* * *

"2:23 AM!" The displeased brunette teen grumbled under his breath. He sighed and plopped his aching head back onto the uncomfortable bundle of uneven cotton, some called it a 'pillow'. He ran his slender fingers through his tangled brown locks. It felt like the room temperature was above eighty degrees, or maybe it was just his imagination. He knew school was going to start in four agonizing hours, so he buried his fevered face in a bundle of thin sheets. Exhaling, the teen threw his covers to the side and jumped out of bed, padding his feet harshly out of the room. "I need to call Riku..." Sora mumbled sickly, holding a hand to his head.

Sora lead his heavy-felt body down the stairs, hanging onto the railing as he trudged through the house. He didn't know it took so much effort to just get downstairs and to the phone. Of course, nothing was easy when you had a fever and it was 2:30 in the fucking morning, pitch dark outside where you lead yourself through a danger-filled house.

Crickets chirped lightly outside in the dark, Sora heard them clearly, as if they were right next to him. He groaned, holding his eyes shut and gritting his teeth at the gnawing pain in his head. Even the simplest sound made his head pound, he blinked his eyes a few times, they began watering slightly.

"Man... I feel really sick..." Sora sighed, dragging himself along the cool wall, hopefully leading to the phone.

And in surprise, he knocked down something that started to hum at him loudly, making the sickly brunette grit his teeth and quickly pick it up, and slam it back on the table. Sora sighed heavily, he brought his hand to his forehead again, using the other to promptly feel around for the phone, and then fumble his fingers over the number keys.

Sora poked at the numbers, careful not to make any mistakes. He wasn't in any condition to have his ear blown up from some angry person yelling out his throat through the phone. The phone hummed gently in his ear, ringing every second until a murmured "Hello?" answered sleepily.

"H-Hi, Riku?"

"Ya?" The teen on the other line yawned.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Sora whispered weakly.

"Um, well who is this?" Riku asked dully.

"It's S-" He coughed. "So-ra..." He sniffled. 'I guess I'm... Sicker than I thought…'

"Oh, Sora. Are you okay?" Riku sounded a bit worried.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm really hot..." He mumbled, "Would you, um... Mind coming over..?" He asked sheepishly.

"S-Sure, Sora." The teen uttered quickly, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay... Thank you, Riku." Sora said, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Riku sighed, clicking the 'OFF' button on the phone, and rubbed his eyes. He stretched, grunting softly and threw off his comforter, looking down at his boxers to find an 'unwanted sight'. He groaned frustratingly, ignoring the bulge in his pants, and pushing his legs over the edge of the bed, and trudging tiredly over to his dresser.

Pulling out a pair of black silk boxers, he put his thumb in thin clothing he had already hugging his slender waist, and unclothed them. He hopped into the black ones and moved over to the closet, pulling a tight black t-shirt and loose fitting cargo pants. Pulling the shirt and dolling up the pants, he didn't bother to busy himself with shoes, and Sora only lived down the street, so he just trailed into the bathroom.

Riku flipped on the light switch, the sudden rays of light surprised his sensitive eyesight for a few seconds. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking, and stood in front of his reflection to find a lean boy of 17, he had creamy pale skin which looked very good with his aqua-colored eyes, a well-toned body, and a ruffled up head of silver hair. Riku was always worried about how his hair looked, he couldn't stand for it to be messy. So he stroked his brush through his soft, pearly locks a few times, running fingers through his amazingly silky hair to style it a bit. Then the teen flicked the faucet knob to cold to wake himself up a bit, splattering his face with drops of icy water, and wetting his hair a little, and burying his face in a towel. Finally done with that, he stepped out of the bathroom, pushing down the switch and pulling the door with him.

"Hn, why am I trying to look so good for just Sora? I mean... it's JUST Sora, my thickheaded friend." He chuckled a bit and slid his fingers through his locks again, "My very cute and innocent friend..." He murmured to himself.

With that thought, he closed his eyes and thought of Sora with nothing on but boxers, on his bed, all innocent looking and those crystal-blue eyes wide in wonder. Riku drooled at the thought and shook his head, "Shit! I gotta get to Sora's!" He hissed in the dark, running down the stairs and out the door with his house keys, shutting and locking the door behind him quickly.

* * *

Sora sat on the ground in front of the window, all cuddled in blankets. His face was a pale bluish-white in the moonlight, he stared at the floor, his eyelids drooping. He sneezed softly and sniffled, groaning and waiting for his friend to hurry and get his ass over here. Riku always seemed to know what to do at times like these, times when Sora was either sick or sad, Riku would always comfort him. He sighed thinking of those days where he lied in Riku's lap while Riku let him nuzzle to his chest. Sora got a bit aroused thinking of when the last day when he was hurt and Riku was helping him get better...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Riku wanted to go take a shower, bad. He hadn't had one all day, too busy helping Sora. Not that he minded helping him bathe, eat, and put on his clothes, but it was a hassle. And so, Sora let him take a little break and relax in his shower.

"You can use my shampoo and soap, sorry if you don't like the scent." Sora went on sweetly his face a blush pink because of his small cold, "It's cucumber melon scented, I think it smells really good..." He smiled, giving Riku the cute "I'm-So-Innocent-And-You-Know-You-Love-It" look. Riku chuckled, rubbing the back of his silken hair, "Yea yea, I know, you love fruity smells." He grinned and patted Sora on the back, "'Kay, just make a big crashing sound, or fall down the stairs and then be sure to knock some loud stuff over to get me to come out of the shower." He laughed at his joke and jumped up, padding to the bathroom, Sora grinning at the back of his head.

Hearing the bathroom door shut, Sora firmly hopped up and let the sheets drop to his feet, and he tiptoed to the bathroom door, hearing Riku humming to himself.

_"I bet he's fixing his hair before he gets in the shower..." _Sora held onto a laugh in his throat.

Listening for the shower water to start running, the hyper brunette whined quietly, shifting in his spot. Finally, the call to his prayers answered and the water began pattering at the shower floor, and after hearing the sliding of the shower curtain, he waited for half a second, impatiently, and slowly, but quietly, opened the door. Having a mischievous grin, he poked his head through the cracked door and quickly slipped in the bathroom, steam was building up from the shower, and the sweet scent of fresh-cut cucumbers and melon syrup was floating around Sora. He sighed and parted his lips a bit, inhaling the thin mist, and exhaling slowly. The brown-haired teen felt a growing warmth below as he thought of Riku in the shower, all... Wet. Drenched in soap, his hair coated in Sora's favorite scent, now the teen couldn't hold back.

Sora looked for his step stool, he knew he used it when he was shorter before to reach for things on top shelves, he stuck out his tongue in thoughts of his shortness and grabbed the step stool, dragging it quietly in front of the shower curtain. He swiftly, and soundlessly, jumped on and peeked over the shower rail, seeing the top of Riku's head. He whined mutely and stood taller, not on tiptoes just yet, and saw his wet-gleamed face and neck, his eyes began to fog over. Then on his tip toes, seeing his tan, toned chest, and loving it.

Sora knew this was wrong, he shouldn't be spying on his friend, especially while he's in the shower. But... He couldn't help it, he has had a crush on Riku for as long as he can remember. But, was it wrong to like Riku, a boy? Sora didn't know and ignored the question that commonly rattled in his mind, he didn't care, but what if Riku knew? How would he react? Would he hate Sora for liking him in this sort of way? Sora prayed that he wouldn't, but he was way too ashamed to ask, and even more to tell! So, he kept all thoughts about Riku... His Riku... Or what he wanted him to be. But, they are _his _thoughts, so it didn't matter either way.

Sora was dazed to see his sexy friend's chest, let alone the fact he was all steamy and wet and in his shower! His mouth opened slightly as Riku started to play with his hair creatively with his fingers, beads of water trailing down his cheeks, neck, and chest. The occasional groan from the relaxing feel of the water. Sora was in heaven. And was too in 'his world' to notice that Riku was finished and turned off the water.

Finally, and a little too late, Sora noticed if he didn't move now, he'd be caught, and extremely embarrassed. So, he panicked and squeaked lightly, hopping down, pulling the stool to where it was, and then mistakably tripping over it. Riku slid the curtains open, sighing and looking around curiously to what had made such noise.

He mumbled to himself, "Geez, Sora I wasn't serious about the 'Crashing and falling down the stairs' thing." He laughed quietly and threw a towel over his head, moving in slow, circular motions.

Sora stared wide-eyed, both aroused at the sight, and horrified that Riku would find him. He didn't have enough time to get to the door, and if he stood up, way too much noise! So he did the thing you would most expect Sora, the witless blonde-at-heart boy to do, hide under the bathroom carpet. Yeah. And that's exactly what he did, Sora grabbed the carpet that was in front of him and slapped it down over his body, hoping Riku wouldn't notice the lump on the floor that had clothes on, and half covered with a carpet. First thing Riku noticed...

The mirror and his hair.

Of course, now Sora didn't seem so irrelevant, Riku fixed his wet locks, moving loose pieces over to the side and then brushing it 'til it was perfect. But, then he did notice that there was a lump in the carpet and he looked at it for a moment, speechless.

"Umm..." Poking at the lump with his foot, "Sora... What are you doing in here..?" You hear a muffled squeak and then a muffled reply. "Mmi was jus looking fo' my..." Silence, and he pulls off the carpet, "Step stool! Yea... I needed it to...Uh... Step... Higher... Heh." He said embarrassingly, his face deep red.

Riku stared wide-eyed at Sora, while Sora feeling like a complete idiot, slouched up, staring at the tile, Riku started cracking up and he hit Sora on the back.

"Ha ha ha!" Riku laughed still, Sora, feeling a bit better, grinned sheepishly up at him. "Y-Yeeeeeaaaaa..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head._ "Holy 'effing shit... I'm in the bathroom, with Riku, who's laughing at me, and is naked... He, hopefully, probably doesn't even notice I'm looking, but god damn..." _Sora thought, turning pink. "W-ell, I'd better get to, um, using this stepping stool to get that thing I needed! Sorry!" Sora grabbed the stool, and dashed out the door. _"Wow, he's so... Adorable when he's embarrassed... That boy is so..." _Riku rubbed the back of his wet hair, just shaking his head at Sora.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sora laughed at himself, he was so brainless at times, but maybe Riku liked that feature about him? Sora smiled, coughing, he huddled in his comforters to get warmer because, damn... All of the sudden it went from cold to hot. He guessed he probably has a fever, no, knows he does. Sora stuck his tongue out and made a 'Bleeeeh!' noise. He hated being sick, then again, who liked to be sick? He coughed again, and sniffled, why does he get so sick? Sora groaned and held his head down. Then he jerked it back up, the color that was left in his face drained when he heard a knock on the door. But it returned when he remembered Riku was supposed to be here. Sora sighed with relief and jumped up happily. Even in this condition, knowing Riku was here he could pull off not even looking sick...

* * *

**Well, how was that? I say it was a long chapter to me, and I enjoyed typing it way too much! x3 Thank you for reading, I will update as soon as possible, I enjoy this story...**


	2. Fever Much?

**Lyssa-Chan:** Gah, major Writer's Block... haven't updated for...

**Riku:** A _long_ time... -glare-

**Sora: **-snicker-

**Lyssa-Chan:** We-Well, because...

**Riku:** You're a lazy ass?

**Sora: **-chokes on a laugh-

**Lyssa-Chan:** ...

**Riku: **Well..?

**Lyssa-Chan:** Maybe a little...

**Sora:** -points and laughs-

**Thanks for all the Reviews! Oh and I don't own anything, hint, Disclaimer. x3 It'll get better. Finally..! For Chapter Two...**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Fever Much?_

* * *

Sora beamed as he swooshed open the door to find a sleepy Riku leanging against the side of his door, looking tenderly at him. Sora stood up straight, sniffled, sneezed, and looked up at Riku.

"Riiikuuu..." He whined slowly, "Why am I always... So sick?" Sora asked innocently, a cute disgruntled look plastered on his face.

Riku just shrugged his shoulders and gave a small "Hn-nh?" And put his hands on Sora's small, yet broad shoulders, leading him back into the house.

Sora just sniffled and yawned, waving his arms in conversation as he quickly blurted out his day and when he woke up in the middle of the night, sick. Riku shook his head and looked back down at his sick friend, pressing a pale finger to soft lips. Sora widened his eyes and gasped softly, not noticing he was running out of breath from talking.

"Shhh... You're just gonna get yourself exhausted even more." Riku whispered, smiling and pushed his tawny-haired friend against the wall.

Sora stared at his friend, his mouth gaped slightly. He was grateful that they were in the dark so that Riku couldn't see his reddened cheeks. Sora licked his lips, leaving a gleam that shimmered on them, still taking in his friend's form in the dark. They were both silent for a few minutes, unaware that they were both scanning each other hungrily.

_"Riku wouldn't like this... I should stop..."_

_"Sora would hate me if I went any further..."_

Riku face-palmed himself mentally, still looking at the cute, vulnerable brunette. He brought his hand up to Sora's cheek and brushed the back of his hand on his warm, smooth cheek. Sora murred lowly in his throat and his eyes fluttered.

_"The simplest thing Riku does makes me go crazy for him... A brush of his hand? C'mon Sora!"_

Sora closed his eyes and put his arms around Riku's slender neck. Riku gazed down at the short brunette questioningly as Sora tried to pull him down closer to his face. Riku blinked as he merely brushed his lips against Sora's own, wanting more, he pushed down again, their lips firmly together in a gentle kiss. Sora groaned in his throat and pulled slightly away from his silver-haired friend.

Sora just gasped, navy orbs wide, "I-I'm sorry, Riku, I don't know what came over me..." Sora whispered, tugging on his friend's shirt in his innocent gesture of wanting forgiveness, leaning his head softly on the elder teen's chest. "I-It must be the fever, honest."

Riku grinned at Sora, ruffling the younger teen's hair, "No problem, I know. And I'm sorry, too." He said, grabbing hold of Sora's arm. "Okay, pal, time to lay down."

Sora beamed up at him with gleaming puppy dog eyes and a cute pout to add. "Aww, Rikuuu." He coughed suddenly, and then sneezed. "On second thought, I think that would be-" He was cut off by another soft sneeze, "Best..." He finished, rubbing his nose and giggling.

* * *

Riku smirked in amusement, "Sora, you never cease to amuse me." He laughed to himself, carrying the worn-out brunette bridal-style up the stairs to his room.

He carried the small teen up, watching the stairs where he stepped, carefully, then at the tawny-haired boy, and back again. He was doing pretty good until he didn't look at his last step, and they flew forward, and Sora bounded out of his arms landing with a loud thud against the wall above the stairs, and then on the ground. While Riku was tumbling down the stairs, an "Oomph!" and "Gah!" emitted from his mouth.

"Riku!" Sora complained, "Why'd you throw me?" He pouted as the silver-haired teen made it back up the stairs with an 'I-Fell-Off-The-Freaking-Stairs-Thanks-To-You' look.

"Sora... I didn't _purposely_ throw you." Riku interrupted the smaller teen's angry little rant by holding up his hand standing in front of him. Sora looked up, about to say something.

"Shut. Up." Riku said slowly as Sora gave him the 'puppy dog' look. Riku quietly stifled out a laugh, but held it in 'cause maybe it was time for Sora to be quiet.

So, he scooped the now silent brunette into his arms, then followed Sora's scent, though not strong, Riku could find Sora's room without any trouble, he loved his friend's melon-y scent. He found the room, plopped Sora onto it, then collapsed beside him, the smaller teen instantly burrowing up to him and wrapping his arms around him.

It was just pure silence before them, the whole room, the other rooms, outside with the occasional chirping, even Sora was quietly breathing into the nap of Riku's neck. It was just quiet. Riku took the chance to finally just close his eyes for a moment...

"... Riku!" Sora suddenly yelped, sitting up and glomping his friend.

Riku groaned and stood back up, having a hyperactive teenager stuck to his side, super-glued actually.

"Ugh, Sora. What?" Riku groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I want to plaaaay!" He said softly, hugging his friend tighter.

"_Play_? What the hell is there to _play_ at 4 o' clock in the damn morning?" Riku grumbled.

"Well..." Sora started off, "We could play Playstation, or cook, or draw, play cards! And we could play tag, wait, we better not do that, oh! We could tackle each other!" Sora trailed off and Riku barely heard him until his said the word that made Riku jerk his head towards. "-Bath!" Sora finished, gasping for air.

Riku thought for a moment, little innocent, not to mention simple-minded, Sora, in a bathtub... Bare... Vulnerable. Riku couldn't pass up the chance, well, Sora _was_ in his random hyper mood, but he never normally suggested taking a bath.

"W-Why do you want to take a... Bath?" Riku stuttered, trying to sound calm.

"Well, I figured that's like the only thing we haven't done..." He smiled happily, Riku didn't exactly understand.

"..." Riku just sat there in silence, he would never be able to control himself with a naked Sora. He could barely hold himself back from a clothed one!

"Well..?" Sora leaned to Riku in question.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, the silver-haired boy answered, "W-We better not... I mean, you're sick, and you'll get even more sick if you take a bath..." He explained, stuttering obvious in his voice.

"Fiiiine..." Sora answered, falling back onto the bed and looking at the ceiling.

Riku sighed, _"Thank god..." _He thought.

The elder teen crawled next to his pouty friend, which turned the opposite way. "C'mon, Sora, lets just take a nap, it will help you with that cold you have." Riku explained, holding Sora's shoulder. Sora sighed, and then nodded, deciding against protesting it and nestled quickly back to Riku. The silver-haired teen hugged Sora back gently and they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Riku's eyes slightly opened, he was half-awake to Sora's movements and noises in the middle of the night. He stared at the clock blankly, the time showed '5:30'. Shit. He groaned in frustration, sitting up and staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, then suddenly jumped when he heard Sora groan loudly.

"Mmmnn..."

Sora groaned, curling up next to Riku, who was on the end of the bed, now scared. Riku shook his head, _"Why did Sora groan..?" _He wondered, sitting up and looking at his friend.

"Uhhm, no... I shouldn't..." Sora moaned, flipping on his stomach, grabbing hold of the bed sheets. "Ahh, Riku..." He murred, jerking his hips gently.

Riku sat there, wide-eyed, and on the edge of a nosebleed. _"S-Sora's dreaming about... Me..?"_ He thought, kind of hoping his thoughts were right.

"Ohhh, Ri... kuuu." Sora cooed, moving slowly up and down the bed sheets, gripping them tightly. Riku curiously flipped the brunette on his back, the younger teen shivered at the loss of friction and warmth and moved close against Riku, grabbing hold of his shirt and tugging on it roughly.

"Riku... Please..." Sora grumbled breathlessly, pulling himself slightly into Riku's lap. The silver-haired teen just gaped at the sight before him, he couldn't take advantage of Sora in his sleep. Sora was turned-on. Riku didn't ignore that fact, and he didn't want to provoke it while the teen was asleep! Riku just merely closed into the brunette's face, and the younger eagerly kissed at Riku's lips, Riku just pulled back, making Sora groan in displeasement.

_"What the hell should I do..?"_

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging! But, that was too juicy to continue, maybe next time!**

**Riku:** Dammit, why?

**Lyssa-Chan:** Well, 'cause it's a cliffhanger.

**Sora: **What was gonna happen..?

**Riku and Lyssa-Chan:** WHAT? -stares of disbelief-

**Sora: **No, really!

**Riku: **-murmurs- I was gonna screw your freaking brains out...

**Sora:** What was that..?

**Riku: **Ohh nothing! -sweat drop-

**Lyssa-Chan: **... Yea... -smirk-

**Hope you liked it! Please Review, I'd be more than happy to continue if I got some... -hint hint- ;3**


	3. Sora, Cooking, and Fire, Oh My!

**Lyssa-Chan: **Yay, mah internet works! -dances- I missed you computer. -huggles computer-

**Riku: **Yea, yea... What about the story?

**Lyssa-Chan: **Oh yes, the story...

**Sora: **What's gonna happen?

**Riku:** -whispers- Lots. -grin-

**Lyssa-Chan:** Well we'll just have to find out, shall we?

**Sora:** -pouts-

**Riku:** ... -glomps Sora-

**Lyssa-Chan:** ... -glomps computer-

**Computer: **-breaks- x.x

**I have faith in this FF. Oh, and I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love all you Readers and Reviewers out there! -glomp- Well, now onto Chapter Three...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Sora, Cooking, And Fire, Oh My!_

* * *

Riku stared down at his crush, looking over the features of the small brunette. The elder teen caressed Sora's sleeping face, wondering what the younger was thinking. Sora sighed lightly in his sleep, he nestled up to Riku, practically crawling up onto Riku's chest.

"Nn, Rikuuu..." He purred, pressing his head against the silver-haired teen's chest, and began to lean his body against Riku's.

Riku groaned lightly, feeling Sora pressing himself up against him. He didn't know what he should do, so he just lied there for a while.

"Ugn, Riku, please..." Sora moaned, clenching onto his friend's shirt, jerking his lower body against Riku's, and could be clearly put that he was already 'excited'.

Riku moaned lowly in his throat, he couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped Sora onto his back and crawled on top of him. Sora grunted, pulling Riku's face closely to his own, kissing him longingly. Riku accepted this, slipping his hands under the brunette's shirt, sliding it up, he explored Sora's upper body, still pressing his lips to Sora's while doing this.

Sora whimpered, rolling his hips against Riku harshly, and holding on tightly to him. Riku became hard quickly thanks to Sora's little antics in his sleep. He took off the younger's shirt, then his own, tossing them to the side thoughtlessly, going back down to Sora and licking at his lips.

"Ahh, Riku... Do it..." Sora whimpered, one of his legs placed around Riku's waist.

Riku lifted up on his elbows and looked down at him, all helpless and oblivious, he knew it wasn't a good idea to take control of his Sora in his sleep! So, Riku slid off of Sora, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the hardwood floor.

_"What was I thinking..? I-I can't do this unless he knows I am... Not counting his dreams."_ Riku thought, looking over at Sora, who was softly speaking to himself and reaching out for him.

Riku sighed and moved over to Sora, he shook him slightly, Sora grinning, "Oh, back are we..?" He said lazily, grabbing the air.

Riku just half-smiled and shook him again, "Sora, hey... Wake up." He said softly, the brunette stirred slightly and stopped talking.

Sora rolled over and clinged onto Riku's shirt, yawning and blinking his deep-blue eyes open. At first he was surprised that Riku was there, then he sat up quickly.

"Ah! Oh, R-R-Riku! You're still here? I thought..." Sora stuttered, looking around the room, and pointing in every direction.

Riku laughed and put his hand on Sora's head, "Calm down, Pipsqueak. Don't you remember you wanted me to stay here for the night?"

The brunette looked at his friend with disbelief, and thought about it for a moment. "Ohh... Right." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

It was silent in the room for a few minutes, and then Sora decided to say something, "Erm... Riku?"

Riku looks at him.

"I... I didn't say anything in my sleep... Did I?" He asked shyly, playing with his hands.

Riku looked at him, slightly wide-eyed, "Um, no... No, why..?" He replied, avoiding his friend's stare.

Sora just shrugged, acting like he didn't say anything, "No reason..."

After a few more words, and that occasional awkward silence, the two just decided to go to sleep, even though the sun was already coming up. Riku ended up sleeping on the floor when Sora was sound asleep, just in case another 'accident' might happen again.

* * *

Sora was the first to wake up, he had slept well actually! He looked around the room, not seeing Riku anywhere. He became kind of worried, checking under the covers and everywhere around the room. Then the 'genius' finally decided to get out of the bed and look, but he stepped on the thing he was looking for, receiving a loud "UUGHMMPH!" from it.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Riku-San." He chuckled, sitting on the bed and pushing Riku with his foot.

Riku sat up and glared at his friend, grabbing his foot and flipping him over the bed, "That kinda hurt, you know." The aqua-eyed teen replied in a raspy tone.

Sora popped his head up from the other side of the bed, grinning happily at Riku, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping on the hard floor when there was a perfectly soft bed you could've chose!" He laughed, throwing a pillow at the elder teen.

"Ugh." Riku said, catching the pillow and standing up. "Me. Shower. Bye." Riku said flatly, tossing the pillow at Sora.

Sora held the pillow to his chest and stood up, "Can I come too?" He asked in his innocent tone, leaning to Riku. Riku stopped, looked at Sora, and back out the door, "No." He answered, walking of the room.

Sora frowned sadly and threw the pillow at the door, "Whyyy?" He yelled.

"Because this big boy wants to take one by himself!" Riku yelled back with mocking tone.

Sora pouted, walking out of the room and watching Riku walk into the bathroom, slamming the door. The brunette stuck out his tongue and padded down the stairs to get some much needed food. He yawned, jumping off the last few stairs and sliding into the kitchen on the marble floor with his socks. He slid straight for the table and crashed into it, knocking things over and making a ton of noise.

"What the hell was that?" Riku yelled from the bathroom.

"N-Nothing!" Sora looks at the broken dishware, "I just... I'm playing with pots and pans!" He yelled back, getting up quickly and snatching up broken pieces of glass.

"Suuure... S'your house I guess!" Riku yelled back.

Sora laughed to himself, duh it's his house, so he didn't worry too much about it. Picking up the rest of the pieces, he took out a pan and some pancake mix. Whoo, time for some pure black pancakes!

* * *

Riku chuckled to himself,_ "Heh, that Sora is such an idiot..." _He smiled, taking off his boxers. (A/N: Yes, he was only wearing boxers when he woke up.) Riku kicked off the boxers somewhere in the bathroom. He turned on the water, made it warm, and hopped in, letting the water pummel his tensed up back. He groaned, massaging his shoulder a bit. "God, why am I so tense?" He mumbled to himself, tilting his head to the side.

Riku yawned, stretching and looking for the shampoo. That familiar cucumber melon kind, Sora's favorite. Riku grinned and popped open the cap, pouring a generous amount in his hand, and then caressing his head with the sweet scented liquid. Leaning his head back, he continued the motions to his hair, taking in the fruity scent. Riku always enjoyed his time in the shower, he didn't know why, he just always did. Washing the shampoo out of his silver hair, letting the water carry the soap down his body, Riku sighed, feeling content with this shower. He smiled and grabbed the soap, about to wash his body... But, there was this smell overpowering the sweet smell of cucumbers and melons... Something burning...

"Ugh, Sora!" Riku called out, shutting off the water and swiping the curtaint open. The smell was stronger now He grabbed a towel and threw it around his lower body. Still drenched, he opened the bathroom door and dashed down the hall, stairs, into the kitchen.

"Uhh... Riku? I think I need help..." Sora said quietly with a stupid grin on his face. There was pancake mix in his hair, on the floor, counter, and on the ceiling?

Riku groaned and slapped his forehead, "How the hell can one boy make such a huge mess?" He yelled, looking at the stove. It was also covered in mix, and on fire...

"Sora! Get the fire extinguisher!" Riku panicked, watching the fire grow.

Sora was just sitting there stupidly, then realized that Riku needed help, he jumped up and grabbed the extinguisher and threw it to his friend... More like_ at _his friend.

The fire extinguisher smacked Riku right in the face! He cried out and yelled at Sora, then grabbed the extinguisher and finally put out the fire.

After all that, the kitchen was a mess. Pancake mix splattered everywhere, and all over Sora. Riku's nose was probably broken, the stove was covered in powdered mix, and the pancakes were black AND covered in fire-putter-outer-crap. And the worse two things of all... there was no breakfast, and Sora was hungry. Riku was still half naked, the towel still covering him, he was on the couch with a small bag filled with ice on his face. Sora was cleaning up a little, and he was still dirty and hungry. He kept apologizing to Riku over and over, he even offered to hold his ice pack for him, but Riku just grumbled "No's." At him.

"I am so sorry Riku!" Sora pleaded, trying to scrub the stove clean.

"Yes, I know, for the thousandth time." He murmured in a somewhat angry tone, watching Sora fend for himself. He slid off the couch lazily, and walked over to help Sora. Riku sighed and grabbed a washcloth to help Sora, "Here, I'll help." He replied lazily, cleaning the mess.

Sora smiled and looked at Riku, "Thank yooo-..." The brunette's eye's widened as he looked down at Riku's... Yes, 'buddy'. (A/N: xD) The towel was loosening around his waist every slight move he made. Sora was cleaning slower and slower, just watching the towel loosen, he was practically drooling. And the developing a blush across his nose wasn't helping either. Riku then moved forward and his lower body wasn't covered anymore. Riku didn't even notice! Sora was getting excited by this so bad, and he kept squirming and making noises that Riku just ignored.

Riku finally sighed, "Sora. What are you freaking out about?" He asked, looking at his friend, who was completely red and covering the front of his boxers.

"Errr, not-nothing! I'm just... Uhh... Hungry and dirty... I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER NOW!" He screamed out randomly, and slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Riku lifted an eyebrow and looked after Sora, "Oookay..?" He said, and stood up. His towel had fallen to the floor and he looked down, then yelped and snatched it back up. "Oh... Shit." He said, blushing harshly...

* * *

**xD That was a fun chappie. Sorry if that wasn't enough... xP I have some more fun in the next ones to come up!**

**Sora:** Yay!

**Riku: **Yay...

**Lyssa-Chan:** Yay. :3

**Riku:** ...

**Sora: **What's wrong, Riku?

**Riku: **This story needs more!

**Lyssa-Chan: **More..?

**Riku:** -writing- _And Riku ran upstairs, completely naked. He followed Sora into the bathroom. A few minutes later and they were having hot, steamy, sweaty, SSSEE-!_

**Lyssa-Chan:** -stops Riku- OKAY, okay! I get it... -mumbles-

**Sora: **-nose bleed waterfall-

**Riku:** -grinning evilly-

**REVIEW PLEASE! x3**


	4. To The Beach!

**Dear Readers... I'm sorry but I have to be honest with you... The truth is that the reason it took me so long to update this story is... Because...**

**I'M A LAZY ASS! Dx**

**Well, mostly that and school starting last month, which equals BUSY-NESS-TOPIA! D: But, I would like to apologize for being late at this. xD Hope you'll forgive me. T.T**

**Riku:** I don't...

**Sora: **But... Why not, Riku-Kun? She said sorry.

**Riku: **Because that's no reason to keep the poor readers waiting for so many fuckin' months!

**Sora: **I guess so...

**Lissa-Chan:** Neeeh... I promise to update quicker!

**Riku:** -points finger in face- THAT'S RIGHT!

**Naruto: **BELIEEEVE IIIT! -foams at mouth-

**Riku: **... Wtf?

**Lissa-Chan: **What..? x.x

**Sora:** xD

**Why I added Naruto in I don't even know, I just feel very random right now... xD **

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _To the Beach!_

* * *

After all of that awkwardness, and the cleaning, and the showering, the two had to decide what they were going to do for the whole day.

"We could go walk around the neighborhood!" Sora shouted happily.

"You are the only person to consider that fun." Riku said boredly, his arms were raised up behind his head. "So no, again." He drew out carelessly.

Sora sighed and rolled on his stomach, his face in the mattress, "You said that about the last..." He counted on his fingers, "Forty seven things I suggested!"

Riku smiled at his own amusement to irritate the brunette. "Well, they all sound boring." He said bluntly.

Sora popped up and threw his hands in the air, "Then you think of something!"

The elder teen grinned and decided he'd annoyed Sora enough. "The beach." He stood up, cracking his neck.

With that said, Sora nodded and smiled widely, back to his annoying self. He grabbed Riku's arm and drug him upstairs to get dressed in some swim trunks. In which Sora, strangely, had a whole dresser full of...

He threw Riku on the bed, hopping over to his dresser, opening the last drawer and tossing out what seemed like hundreds of pairs of swimming shorts. Sora tossed them everywhere in the room, then Riku got bored and pulled off a pair that was thrown onto his head.

"Sora." Riku said, and was ignored.

"Sora..." Ignored again.

"Sora..!" Sora twitched a little this time.

Riku growled and snatched Sora away from the dresser by the pants, "SORA!" Riku yelled, "What?" Sora said, muffled. The brunette looked at him, a pair of trunks in each hand, over his shoulder, on his head, and one held in his mouth.

"I think you have enough bathing suits..." The elder teen said, very irritated.

Sora looked around the room, trunks scattered everywhere. "Ooh. Heh... I was having fun I guess." He giggled innocently and started picking up the shorts.

Riku slapped himself on the forehead, "How could you have fu-" He shook his head and grabbed a pair that would maybe fit him. At least one pair would have to! Out of Sora's hundreds...

Sora finished cleaning and took a pair of blue and white one's, smiling Paopu Fruits were surrounding the swim trunks. Riku had just plain yellow and black ones that were just his size, thankfully. Sora was already dressed and sitting impatiently on his bed, staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Riku.

"Riku! It doesn't take that long to get shorts on!" Sora shouted, laughing, "You're fixing your hair, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Riku called back, knowing what Sora said was right. He finally finished putting every single hair into place and opened the door.

Sora giggled until Riku walked through the door, his laugh faded and his eyes just scanned the pale teen slowly.

_"Wow, Riku looks... Really sexy in those..." _Sora gaped. Riku was tall and pale, which was the perfect look for him. His eyes were a gorgeous, bright teal color, his hair long and silver. His body was well toned, and his laid-back look just added to how amazing he looked...

Riku snickered, "Are you done gawking?" He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

Sora shook his head and blushed, stuttering and just turned to walk out the door to get some towels, muttering incoherent things to himself. Riku laughed and followed him. They got their towels and slipped on some sandals, walking out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the beach, Sora was already way ahead of Riku, and pointing out the spots they should take. Finally, Sora picked a spot and out spread his towel, plopping down on it and waving Riku to come over faster.

"You take forever!" Sora teased, squinting at the brightness of the sunny day.

Riku just replied with a "Hn." And took out a pair of sunglasses he picked up from the store they stopped at because Sora _had_ to get a slushie.

"Didja get me a pair?" Sora pouted and thankfully Riku bought two pairs, knowing Sora would do this, and handed him his. "Thank youu." Sora smiled and slipped them on.

Riku lied on his back, relaxing. Sora tried to do the same, but got bored very quickly, and ran out to the water.

"C'mon Riku!" He yelled, already knee-high in the ice-cold water, he shivered and squeaked.

"No thanks." Riku yelled back, his arms behind his head, and one leg over the other.

Sora stomped his foot, making a splash, "Pleaseee Rikuuu..?" He called to his friend.

The silver-haired teen just looked at Sora for a moment. "Fine..." Riku groaned to himself and sighed, getting up and running to his friend.

Sora was holding himself, freezing, but not wanting to let the coldness get to him, and he dove in. Riku walked in the water coolly, hissing at the chilly water that lapped at his heated skin Finally he got used to it and dived in after Sora. Sora was chattering his teeth and swimming to Riku, grabbing onto his arm.

"It-t's co-cold!" He whined.

"Then you shouldn't have gone in so quickly." Riku laughed, pushing Sora off his arm.

Sora soon got used to it also and was swimming around, trying to get Riku to play around with him. Riku just stared at him, laughing every so often, amused at Sora. He dove after his friend and grabbed him by the ankle, Sora squeaked and was surprised that Riku finally decided to play! Sora grinned and swam away quickly, sticking his tongue out at his friend. Riku blinked, surprised that Sora got away, and was now serious. He grinned evilly and dove quickly underwater, grabbing onto Sora's ankle again, pulling him under.

Sora looked surprised at Riku, who was still grinning, Sora grinned back and slipped away from his friend once more. Riku growled and swam to the surface, gasping for air, he looked around for Sora, dunking his head under and looking, no sign of him.

_"Hm, I wonder how he can hide from me so well..."_ Riku chuckled and waited for the brunette.

Sora splashed out from behind him, growling. He clung to Riku's back and took him under the water, laughing. Riku spun around in Sora's arms and was face to face with the hyper brunette. He grinned and held onto Sora tighter, claiming that he was the one who caught the bait.

Sora pouted and tried to get away from Riku, who just held tighter.

He thought for a second. _"Riku would never expect this..."_ Sora smiled innocently, Riku blinked.

Sora put his lips to his friends and held them there, Riku loosened his grip and had his eyes wide. Sora smiled big and escaped, swimming to the bank, gasping. Riku swam up after him and was still in shock. He looked after Sora who was already heading to the shore.

Sora stood up when he felt the sand and walked out of the water, watching Riku come in after him. "Ha! I got away from you!" He called, running to their spot and sitting on his towel, breathless.

Riku followed after him and stood over the brunette, water droplets falling on Sora. Sora was chuckling a bit, Riku stared at him, breathing heavily. He fell to his knees and smiled then pinned the brunette to the ground.

"Now that's no fair tricking me." The silver-head said huskily, leaning down to Sora's lips.

"Mnuhh..?" Sora gasped, eyes wide-open.

Riku licked at Sora's soft lips, asking for entrance. He was leaning over the smaller teen, knees on either side, arms pinning down arms. Sora opened his mouth and moaned quietly, Riku exploring all over his warm mouth. Sora kissed back deeply, moving his legs on the sides of Riku's. While they were kissing, Sora put together his legs, making Riku fall over, Sora hopped on him now, smiling deviously down at him. Riku's chest was rising and falling, he was out of breath, he looked up at Sora, once again surprised that the brunette can actually overpower him.

Sora sat on Riku's groin, rubbing against it, making a small groan escape his lips, covering his mouth. At this point, Sora was practically drooling over Riku, same likewise. They were both very aroused...

Sora lied down on Riku, causing more friction between their lower bodies.

Both were panting.

Both were becoming hot and sweaty.

Both were wanting more...

Sora began kissing Riku again. They did for another ten minutes just making out. Finally, Riku pulled Sora away from him, the brunette whined and licked his lips one last time, trying to savor taste the older teen again.

"Nnn... Riku..." Sora softly panted, getting off of Riku.

Riku sat up, panting also, he looked around at many people staring at the two. Three girls were giggling uncontrollably, watching Sora and Riku still. Riku ran a hand through his hair and glared at the people evilly, growling under his breath to warn them to stop. They did of course.

"Riku... Why'd you stop?" Sora pouted, still really aroused, and glancing at Riku's tighter swim trunks.

Riku blushed deeply, hiding himself, "Because... We can't just do that out in the open..." He sighed.

Sora looked down and nodded, "Okay..." He said softly, disappointed.

Riku patted him on the back, "Heh, but that was fun, ne?" He whispered, lying down on his stomach and smiling at his friend.

Sora lied down on his stomach also, a little bit further away from the silver-head, just in case he felt the need to go back for more. "Yea..." He grinned, head in arms, holding his eyes closed.

Riku sighed, "Sorry I had to stop it, I didn't want everyone to fucking stare their heads off..." He chuckled, closing his eyes.

Sora nodded, starting to fall asleep.

They were both a bit pissed to be still in the mood and nothing to sustain it...

* * *

**xD How was that? Hope you liked it!**

**Riku:** I guess.

**Sora: **YES! -loved it-

**Riku: **But we barely did anything...

**Sora:** It was still hot...

**Lissa-Chan:** -sweat drop-

**Riku:** It could be hotter... -picks up pen-

**Lissa-Chan:** -snatches pen- NO! Not that again...

**Sora:** -nose begins to bleed-

**Riku:** Aw, why not?

**Lissa-Chan: **Many reasons...

**Sora:** -thinks naughtily, and nose bleeds more-

**Lissa-Chan: **-points at Sora- There's one.

**Riku:** -chuckles evilly-

**T'ankies for Reading! Now... Review?**


	5. Rekindled Friendships or Rivalries?

**Wow, it has been a while... So, to make it up to all you wonderful readers and reviewers, I'm making this chapter extra long and extra fun!**

**Riku:** Uh, yeah, pretty sure these readers gave up on you.

**Sora: **I haven't!

**Lyssa-Chan:** Aww, thank you Sora! -huggles-

**Riku: **-attacks-

**Sora: **Uhh oh.

**Lyssa-Chan: **Nuu! -ded-

**Ah, well, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:** _Rekindled Friendships or Rivalries?_

* * *

As the two boys walked back home from their steamy afternoon, Riku remembered something, "Oh, I think Roxas and Axel are in town." He said, putting a thumb to his chin.

_"Roxas..? Axel..?" _Sora thought.

Oh.

Sora kind of remembered them. They were the two rouge teens that always traveled together. He never met Axel, and Roxas was a blonde who acted kind of like Sora himself, but that's all he knew about them.

"Sora," The brunette jumped gently, looking at Riku, "I'm going to my house to change, you should do the same, and meet me back at my place in ten." Riku said, or demanded.

Sora nodded and smiled, sighing deeply as he watched the handsome figure walk away, hand up and waving to Sora in good bye.

_"Did all of this really happen? Did me and Riku... Kiss? It's all too good to be true." _Sora frowned, not knowing why he was feeling sad. Was he maybe a little _jealous_ that Roxas and Axel were in town? Maybe so. But why?

Sora just tried to make the best of it and put on his normal happy face, bounding towards his house to change.

* * *

Walking out of his house and locking the door behind him, a dressed-up Sora came hopping down his porch steps in a quite dashing outfit. A tight fitting white shirt underneath a blue gingham button up was peaking through his open buttons, dark jeans with red and yellow belts around his waist, and his favorite red sneakers.

The visiting friends were clearing the brunette's mind slowly, but he still hid his worry behind a hyper smile. Running down the street to Riku's house, he quietly let himself in. _"Hehe, Riku never locks the door. He probably thinks he could take anyone who dared to even break in..." _Sora giggled to himself, creeping into his friend's house.

"Riku..." Sora spoke softly, looking around every corner of the house for his friend. "Where are you, Riku?" The boy smiled giddily, skipping around the corner to the silver-haired teen's room.

Sora was giggling to himself, just waiting to see Riku's puzzled face. As he took a step in the doorway, about to shout, he sees a blonde about his height and size sitting on Riku's bed next to the silverette.

Sora just gaped at them.

As both boys stared at the teen in the doorway, Riku started laughing at Sora's expression. "What's wrong Sora, did someone die?"

Sora still gawked, mostly at the gorgeous tan blonde, who just stared back with bright blue eyes.

_"Yeah. Me..." _Sora thought.

Riku cocked his head at Sora's worried expression, he walked over and smacked him on the back. Sora jumped. "Sora! This is Roxas, remember?"

Sora blunk a few times, "Oh," He walked over to the blonde and offered a hand, "I'm Sora."

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed, slapping the brunette's hand and jumping up to give him a tight embrace. "Don't you remember me?" Roxas whispered, standing back with arms up in a questioned pose.

Sora smiled fakely and nodded, "Of course I do! It's so good to see you!" He gave a big grin to Roxas, looking over at Riku, who looked a bit concerned...

_"Why did he hug Sora..? And why is it making me a bit... Jealous?"_ Riku shook his head of this worried thought and walked over to the two, smacking a hand on each shoulder. "So, what shall we four do tonight?" He chuckled.

"Four?" Sora asked questioningly, as if on cue, a very tall redhead came strolling into the doorway with a salt-water popsicle hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"'Sup?" The pale-faced man inquired at the three, but staring at Sora.

Riku noticed this.

"Just thinking of a place to hang out, Axel, what do you have in mind?" Roxas asked, striding across the room like a following puppy to this man.

Axel looked down at Roxas and put a hand on his head, giving giving the younger a smirk, "Well something private sounds kinda fun..."

Roxas immediately blushed and buried his face in Axel's chest, "No Axel, for everyone..." Roxas protested, muffled in the redhead's shirt.

Axel chuckled lowly, glancing at Sora, who averted his gaze to Riku.

"Well, well, who's this?" Axel questioned, walking around Roxas, who watched his back with surprised eyes.

Axel strode over to Sora, placing a hand under his chin and lifting his head up to face sharp green eyes. "You're quite adorable, and your eyes..." Sora closed them, "They're quite familiar to me..." Axel went on, closing in on the brunette's face. "Hm, melons?"

Riku then gently pushed Axel away from Sora, squeezing himself inbetween them, Sora placed both hands on Riku's back and gently lied his head against the silverette's back. "Let's just go skating." Riku said bluntly, taking Sora by the wrist and out the door.

Axel continued to smirk, watching the two walk out. He gazed over at Roxas who was holding a hand to his chest and looking away from the redhead. Axel walked over to the blonde and put an arm around his neck, placing the melting popsicle in Roxas's mouth.

"Don't worry, love, you're cuter than him."

* * *

**At Keyblade Skates**

* * *

The four boys walked into the very crowded rink, watching all of the clumsy and talented skaters on the floor. Sora was oohing and aahing at the sight, hopping over to the rink seperator setting on his elbows in watch. Roxas followed.

Riku chuckled under his breath, shaking his head at the two, Axel grimmaced watching the boys hop away. Riku went over to the lady renting out the skates while Axel was distracted.

"Hi! Welcome to Keyb-"

"Yeah, yeah, can I get a size 17 and 18?" Riku whispered, glancing back and forth to see if anyone was listening.

"Oh! I don't think we have that big of siz-"

"LADY SHUT UP!" Riku shouted, banging his hands on the table seperating them. "Just go look, no goddamn questions."

The frightened woman frantically did what she was told.

* * *

Axel walked over to the two awed boys smirking, a popsicle sticking out between his lips. He gazed down at their rear ends and lifted an eyebrow.

"Whoa! Did you see that girl? She did like a million spins!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at the skater."

"Oh wow! I know!" Roxas cooed, standing on his tip toes.

Axel placed a hand gently on each of the boys' bottoms.

"Riku!" Sora giggled, looking over his shoulder, "Not he-" Sora's expression flushed and he smacked the redhead's hand away.

Roxas looked behind him at Axel, his smile faded, and gently moved the hand on his rear away.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked between gritted teeth, an embarrassed blush hung on his cheeks.

"Why, just enjoying myself of course!" Axel grinned, winking at Sora.

Roxas walked away.

Sora angrily frowned at the older boy, scoffing and following behind Roxas. Axel just shrugged and watched Riku slide over on his skates.

"Where'd the other two go?" The silverette asked, almost falling forward.

Axel sighed boredly, "Hn-nh. You wanna go skate?"

Riku steadied himself and nodded, dropping the skates he was holding.

Axel picked them up, "Aw, thanks for getting these for me," He looked at the size, "Whoa, Riku you know I'm a size 14, shit." He started walking to the rental counter and Riku shook his head, following behind him.

* * *

"Ughn, why is he acting like that..?" A soft tone came from one of the stalls of the bathroom Sora followed Roxas in. The voice sniffled.

"Roxas, that you?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

Roxas opened the door, sadness plastered his face. Teary beads were beginning to form in the blonde's blue orbs.

Sora sighed and pat him on the shoulder, "You alright?"

A tear rolled down Roxas's cheek and he just hugged Sora tightly, "Y-Yeah, I just don't know why he's doing that right in front of me." He sniffled and nuzzled Sora's shoulder.

Sora frowned, hugging him back, "I'm sure he's not doing it seriously, I mean... You're just friends, right?"

Roxas tensed up, moving back from the hug. His gaze was to the tile and he nodded uneasily, "Yeah, I guess..." He rubbed his eyes and looked to Sora. "Let's just go skate, mmkay?"

Sora looked puzzled but agreed, trying to pass a friendly smile. Roxas smiled slightly and led the way out.

* * *

"Fuck Axel! That hurt!" Riku yelled out, beginning to laugh. He wasn't the best skater out there, but he was doing pretty decent.

Axel was chuckling about, speeding swiftly through the rink, dodging people and coming up behind Riku and giving him a push. Riku mostly crossed his legs and fell forward when he was going faster. But this time he watched from the corner of his eye as Axel circled around. When the redhead was right next to him, he slipped his foot out and Axel tripped over it!

"Shiiiiiit!" CRASH! Axel slid right into the seperator face first, fast. Then fell to his knees, "Ahh, I think you bwoke my noesh!" He yelled.

_"Shit." _Riku skated over to the hurt redhead and leaned down to his height, "Damn, the first time I try to mess with you I almost break something." Riku laughed, moving Axel's hands from his nose.

It was waterfalling blood.

"Ohh fuuck." Riku freaked out, jumping up on the wall and grabbing a napkin holder from off a table. He just ripped out one napkin with each swipe and placed them on Axel's nose.

"Ow ow OW RIKU SHIT!" Axel screamed, people were beginning to gather and watch.

Sora and Roxas had finally gotten skates and were trying to get onto the rink, "Excuse me, excuse me." Sora was holding Roxas's wrist, leading them through the crowd of people.

"Geez, what's so exciting?" Roxas leaned around a person to see Axel and Riku holding reddening napkins to Axel's nose. "Oh no." Roxas moved his wrist out of Sora's grip and skated onto the rink towards the teens. Only, he didn't know how to skate.

Sora gaped at the scene and just stood with the other gazers.

"Axelll, you alright?" Roxas shouted, slidding over to them quite fast.

The silverette and redhead looked at the gaining blonde, "Oh my god Roxas, slow down!" Riku yelled.

Too late.

Roxas crashed into them hard, Riku first with his knee.

"Oww..." Roxas was in Axel's lap as the redhead was grunting in pain, "Oh my gosh, Axel!" He started repeating Riku's pattern with the napkins.

"OW ROXAS! I think I have enough napkins!" Axel shouted, holding the immense number of tissues to his lessened bloody nose.

Seeing what had just happened, Sora now skated towards them, but he stopped right in front of Riku, who now also had a bleeding nose.

"OW FUCK ROXAS!" Riku held his nose with the few napkins he had.

Roxas looked to Riku, "I am soo sorry Ri-!" He saw the crimson gushing out of the silverette's nose and immediately fainted.

Sora stopped and sat in front of Riku and helped him, looking over at Roxas, "Oh my gosh, what happened to him now?"

"He doesn't like blood." Axel replied nasally, standing up and picking Roxas up with him, napkins stuck up his nose.

Sora couldn't help but giggle at all this happening at once, he looked to Riku who also laughed into his napkins. And Axel chuckled, carrying Roxas to a booth in the food court.

* * *

Once everything was settled again, and Roxas woke up to a frozen pickle pop being touched against his neck. The four all started to skate on the rink finally.

"Axel, slow down! You need to show me how to do it!" Roxas whined, holding onto the side barely standing up.

"Here, you just do this!" Axel shouted, showing Roxas the form to skate forward, and then backward, and then spun a few times.

Roxas let off the wall, flailing his arms as he went head-on into the other skaters, which avoided him until Axel sweapt him up. "There, is this much easier?" Axel grinned, holding Roxas bridal style while skating past Sora and Riku.

Roxas smiled widely, "Mhmm!" He emitted, nuzzling Axel's cheek.

Sora giggled and tugged on Riku's arm, "You should do that to me."

Riku just looked at him.

"Rikuuu..!" Sora complained, stomping a foot and tripping over himself.

The elder teen laughed and helped him up, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Riku, but everyone's going to run into us!" Sora said as people shouted at them to move.

"Eh, who cares?" Riku leaned to Sora's face very closely.

Sora blushed harshly, looking at Axel and Roxas closing in.

"Ooh hoo hoo, what do we have here?" Axel chuckled, skidding over to the wall.

"Nothing." Riku leaned up and pushed Sora over to them, slightly grimacing, but hating the attention.

Axel set Roxas down, hugging him to his side, "We should go back to your place, don't you think?" He asked Riku, who put an arm around Sora.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

**Riku's House**

* * *

Worn out, the four drudged into the living room, lying on the floor and couch and recliner. Riku ran to the bathroom to fix his hair, Roxas checked Axel's nose, and Sora jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"Anyone want some Pockyy?" He asked in his playful voice, bringing six boxes of chocolate and strawberry flavored.

"Ooh, I love Strawberry Pocky." Roxas bounced, catching a box Sora threw.

Axel smirked, "Why six boxes?" He asked, taking a chocolate flavored one.

"Cause," Sora bit one, "I like three to m'self." He said innocently, chewing and humming and rocking himself back and forth.

Riku came strolling in with a black tank top and grey shorts, he looked at Sora and leaned over the couch to snap the brunette's Pocky piece in half and tossed it into his mouth, grinning.

"Heyy, Rikuu, you know I _have_ to have three full boxes!" Sora rolled off the couch, chasing Riku into the kitchen.

"Hah, nah!" Riku shouted.

* * *

Roxas looked to Axel, "I'm glad your nose isn't broken." He randomly said, smiling cutely at the redhead.

"Heh, yeah, me too. I would die if this perfect nose were deformed." Axel laughed, winking at Roxas.

Roxas turned his gaze, a light blush formed over his nose. Axel's eyes narrowed seeing his and he crawled over to Roxas, placing a hand on his chest to push him on the floor.

"A-Axel, they could walk back in here any m-"

"Shh sh sh shh. I'll make it quick." Axel breathed into his ear, giving the blonde's lobe a quick lick.

Roxas let in a sharp breath, eyes frantically looking at the redhead and the kitchen. His blush harshened, and Axel loved it.

The elder pinned the blonde to the floor, placing themselves out of sight of the kitchen doorway, and began kissing at Roxas's forehead.

"Ngn, Axel..." Roxas whispered, wanting to stop the redhead, but then again didn't.

He loved him.

Axel led his kisses down the bridge of the younger's nose, then to his smooth lips, placing his own perfectly with Roxas's. He kissed him deeply, pushing against him first gently, then rougher. Axel placed a hand behind the teen's neck, leaning him up so he could kiss him further. The redhead slid his tongue into Rox's sweet crevices, entertwining tongues with the other. Axel began to suckle on Roxas's tongue, emitting a soft groan into the younger's mouth.

Roxas enjoyed this, finally loosening up and placing his hands around either side of Axel's jawline, pulling the elder onto him. Roxas let out a gentle moan as he felt Axel's own growing bulge press against his own. He arched into it, closing his eyes.

Axel licked into Roxas's mouth deeply, while one of his hands trailed down the blonde's body to his pants. The redhead placed his hand on the bulged warmth, rubbing it up and down roughly.

Roxas opened his eyes and arched his back, a deep moan sounded into Axel's mouth, which he didn't mind. Rox broke the kiss, panting softly, "That... Feels good, please keep... Going..." Roxas said huskily, keeping his voice low.

Axel chuckled lowly and nodded to Roxas, who leaned his arms back behind his head. The redhead's eyelids lowered, and he licked down Roxas's jawline and neck, kissing at his chest and gently nibbling on his nipple, swirling his hot tongue around it.

"Hah uhh..." Roxas moaned, covering his mouth hoping he wasn't too loud.

Axel held a groan in his throat and continued his rubbing up and down Rox's clothed shaft. Still licking down the blonde's toned stomach, Axel reached the button on the younger's jeans, and he skillfully pulled it out of place with his mouth, using his teeth to pull down the zipper.

Roxas leaned his head up to watch, mouth slightly gaped and panting, and watching Axel undo his zipper, feeling his hand caress his clothed erection, made Roxas groan lowly in his throat asking for more.

Axel's seductive green orbs stared into faded blue eyes as he used his hand to release the pulsing member from Roxas's boxers, gripping it just right. He began to slide his hand up and down slowly, still gazing into innocent blue eyes.

Roxas's chest rose and fell and his eyes rolled back as soon as Axel quickened his hand. Leaning his head back up, Roxas bit his lip hard, looking down at the sexy redhead.

Axel stared back, sliding his tongue across his moist lips, then gazing down at Roxas's erect member, still from base to head roughly. Axel then licked at the tip of the blonde's member, making Roxas shiver a pant harder. The redhead placed the head in his mouth, lapping circles around it.

Roxas smacked a hand into the carpet, gripping it harshly, he couldn't take it any longer. He thrusted his pelvis upward, making his erection go deeper into Axel's mouth. "Ahh ahh huu..." Roxas moaned, "Ax-el, suck it... Harder..."

Axel deep throated the younger's dick, then letting up, he suckled as much as he could, putting a lot of pressure onto Roxas's erection.

"Oh-h, god, Axel..." Roxas hissed, placing his hand on the back of Axel's head, pushing it down, "Ugnn, fas-ter..."

The redhead abliged, quickening his motions, and adding in his hand to add more pleasure. He sucked the tip, sliding his lips down the shaft, and lifting back up while quickly sliding his moistened hand up and down Rox's pulsing member.

"Aug-uhh, I'm going-I'm going to cuu-!" Roxas warned, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his hands holding onto Axel's head.

"Hnmmm..."Axel groaned, closing his eyes and swallowing Roxas's very warm liquid, placing his other hand into his jeans and gripping onto his own climaxing member.

"Hah... huh... Haah..." Roxas panted, tingly all over.

Axel breathed hard, taking his hand out of his pants holding it closed with his own creamy fluids.

Roxas still panted, sitting up and taking Axel's closed fist to his mouth, looking at the redhead seductively.

Axel's chest rose and fell, his lips parted and he grinned, opening his palm. Roxas licked up the creamy white liquid, still looking into sharp green eyes.

The elder blunk and pulled Roxas into an embrace when he finished, kissing him on the head. "You should probably pull your pants up..." He whispered huskily.

Roxas blushed, embarrassed, he buttoned his jeans and layed against Axel's shoulder.

Perfect timing.

Riku came back into the living room with a cookie in his mouth and Sora on his back, snoring with a chocolate-y mouth, cookie in hand.

"He fell asleep eating cookies we made... He ate twelve of them." Riku laughed softly, "What did you guys do?"

Axel stretched and yawned, "We practiced at this new game we invented."

Roxas's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, towards the bathroom.

"Oh? What kind of game?" Riku asked, Sora snorted.

"Ah, well it's really easy, you just-"

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?" Roxas yelled, _trying_ to avert Riku's curiosity and shut Axel up.

* * *

**I stayed up for six or so hours writing this whole thing. -passes out- **

**Riku: **You fucking better have.

**Sora: **Aw, Riku, she worked really hard!

**Riku: **Yeah, but she hasn't updated in a long damn time!

**Axel:** Eh, I didn't think it was too long.

**Riku:** Because you just fucking got introduced into the story!

**Roxas:** Well, it was worth the wait!

**Lyssa-Chan:** -still ded-

**Axel: **Yeah, I know! Read the last scene. -smirk-

**Sora:** -'plodes-

**Roxas:** -'plodes-

**Riku: **DA FUQ DUDE? WHERE'S OUR SEX SCENE?

**Axel: **-gives pen-

**Lyssa-Chan:** O.O NOOOO! I'M SAVING THE BEST FOR NEXT CHAPTERR!

**Riku: **-begins evil laugh-

**x3 Thanks for reading everyone, I really hope this chapter is a good one.**

**And I promise I'll get to writing the next one way soon!**


End file.
